creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
(Miss)trauen
Bittere, nasse Tränen vereinigten sich unaufhörlich mit meinem Kopfkissen, dessen Stoff bereits zu genüge mit meiner salzigen Körperflüssigkeit durchtränkt war. Doch mir selbst reichte es nicht. Zumindest nicht, um mich endlich zu beruhigen. Jedoch warum weinte ich? Was hatte ich für einen Grund wie eine Heulsuse in meiner Decke eingekuschelt herumzuliegen und mir die Augen aus dem Kopf zu heulen? Ihr ahnt es… ich hatte eigentlich keinen. Meine Gedanken schweiften wie so oft in vielerlei Richtungen ab. Und wenn mein tolles Hirn etwas gefunden hatte, an was es sich festbeißen konnte, würde es diesen einen Gedanken solange zerkauen, bis nichts mehr übrigblieb und ich endlich schlafen konnte. Alles, was hinterher verbleiben würde und die Erinnerungen an gestern Nacht wieder wachrufen würde, wären meine brennenden Augäpfel und die bleischwere Müdigkeit, die sich wie eine Welle über meinen Körper verteilen würde. Gerade hatte sich der lächerliche und doch logische Gedankein den Vordergrund gedrängt, dass ich alleine bin. Keine Freunde habe. Nichts wert bin. Und dennoch weiß ich, dass ich nicht alleine bin, da ist immer jemand bei mir… aber sie haben mir wehgetan. Meine Freunde… Sie haben dafür gesorgt,dass ich leide. Sind es dann immer noch meine Freunde? Plötzliche Kopfschmerzen mischten sich in meine Verwirrung ein. Pochend, fast stechend sorgten sie dafür, dass meine Gedankenvorgänge sich verlangsamen. Normalerweise war ich froh darüber bei so einer Art von Schmerz meinem Gedankenzyklus zu entkommen, jedoch war es dieses Mal anders. Die Pein wurde mit einem Mal so groß, dass ich den Boden unter meinen Füßen verlor. Was war real? Was war fiktiv? Wo war oben? Wo unten? All diese Fragen blieben unbeantwortet.Hingen in der Luft, als könnte man sienicht mehr aufnehmen. Womöglich waren sie sauch nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung… „Oh, nein. Sag mir nicht, du willst dich jetzt umbringen. Damit würdest du mir glatt den Spaß und die Arbeit nehmen“, kommentierte eine Stimme meinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch. Angst kroch langsam wie ein Tier, welches sich behutsam seiner Beute nährte, in mir hoch. Irreführend huschten meine Blicke durch den dunklen Raum, bis sie auf den Ursprung trafen. Zwei leuchtende Augen, beide in unterschiedlicher Farbe – grün und blau – taxierten meinen Blick, der zwischenzeitlich von ängstlich in panisch umgewandelt war. Die Sekunden, in denen wir uns gegenseitig musterten fühlten sich immer mehr wie eine Ewigkeit an. Eine endlose Ewigkeit. Beiläufig registrierte ich, dass mein Körper zitterte. Mir war bewusst, dass es nicht durch mein gekipptes Fenster, welches die kühle Herbstluft in mein Zimmer ließ, kommen konnte. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich zu bewegen, vor diesem Etwas mit leuchtenden Augen zu fliehen, doch versagten meine Muskeln bei jeder meiner Bewegungen. Ich war wie erstarrt. Dieses Wesen vor mir stieß ein erheitertes Gelächter aus, während es immer näher an mein Bett trat. „Dieses geschockte Gesicht von euch… herrlich!“ In mitten des Mondscheins, welches die einzige Lichtquelle war, blieb es stehen, so dass ich sein Gesamtbild betrachten konnte. Er war ein Mann jungen Alters, vielleicht Anfang 20, dessen braunes, schulterlanges Haar einen Teil seines Gesichtes bedeckte, während er seinen Kopf nun leicht senkte. Zudem trug er einen Staubmantel, darunter ein schwarzes T-shirt und eine dunkelblaue Jeans. Alles an ihm hätte den Anschein erwecken können, er wäre ein normaler Mensch, wären nicht die durchgetrockneten, roten Blutflecke das tragende Indiz dafür, dass er bereits unzählige Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte. „Erkennst du mich jetzt? Weißt du, wer ich bin?“, fragte mein Gegenüber, gerade in euphorischer Hoffnung, als würde ich mich an ihn erinnern können. Tatsächlich brauchte ich es nicht. In den Medien war er bereits zu einem kleinen „Star“ mutiert, wenn man so will. Immer wenn von Mord die Rede war, fiel sein Name. Sleepless nannten ihn alle. Nur war mir nie klar gewesen, ob es ein Name war, den die Leute ihm gaben, weil er Nachts gern tötete oder ob er sich selbst diesen Namen zu eigen gemacht hatte. Vermutlich war es auch beides. „Sleepless…“, flüsterte ich immer noch zitternd und musste mit Bedauern feststellen, dass meine Stimme versagte. Eine Schwachstelle meinerseits. Es verriet meine Panik. Entgegen jeder erdenklichen Vorstellung, hätte ich erwartet der schlaflose Killer würde seine Lieblingswaffe – ein Skalpell – zücken und es gegen meinen Hals richten, dennoch setzte er sich einfach nur auf mein Bett. Von dieser Reaktion überrascht hatte ich nicht einmal die Zeit jene zu verarbeiten, bis er mich plötzlich in seine Arme schloss und seine eiskalte Hand entlang meiner langen, blonden Haare strich. „Du bist nicht alleine. Das warst du nie. Ich bin für dich da. Das weißt du.“ Nur langsam begann ich mich aus seiner wärmenden Umarmung zu lösen, kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen. So liebenswert und loyal kannte ich ihn nicht. Alles, was ich bislang über ihn hörte war, dass er einen unvorstellbar großen Menschenhass und Hass auf die Welt besaß und eben jenen an der Humanoiden Spezies ausließ. Unsicher, ob ich seinen Worten Glauben schenkte bat ich ihn mit leiser Stimme wieder zu gehen. Keinen Moment länger sollte er hier mit mir verweilen. Vermutlich war diese liebenswerte, freundschaftliche Art auch einfach nur ein Trick, eine Lüge, um seinen schier ungesättigten Hass gegen mich und den Globus auszuleben. Durch seine leuchtenden Augen konnte ich schemenhaft die nach unten geneigten Mundwinkel erahnen. Offensichtlich war er entrüstet darüber, dass ich ihm so wenig Vertrauen schenkte. „Was soll das Lia? Wieso vertraust du mir nicht, wenn ich dir doch sage, dass ich für dich da bin!“ „Ich sehe dich gerade zum ersten Mal… also Live. Und ich weiß, was man über dich sagt… du bist ein Mörder. Und woher zur Hölle kennst du meinen Namen!?“ Sleepless seufzte schwer, während er sich von mir abwandte. „Richtig. Ich bin ein Mörder. Dennoch bedeutet es nicht, dass ich kein Herz habe“, erklärte er ohne auf meine letzte Frage Rücksicht zu nehmen. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Auch ich habe mal dasselbe durchmachen müssen wie du jetzt. Aber…“ für einen Moment legte sich gähnende Stille zwischen uns. Fast hatte es den Anschein, als würde mein Gesprächspartner nach den passenden Worten suchen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll… ich will dir einfach helfen." "Doch wenn du immer noch der Ansicht bist, dein Leben für diese Welt aufzugeben“..... Kaum hatte er jenen Satz ausgesprochen, packte er mich am Arm und stellte mich auf die Beine. Die stählerne Klinge war kühl gegen meine erhitzte Haut gerichtet, „bin ich bereit diesen Wunsch für dich zu erfüllen,“ beendete er seine Erklärung. Einen erneuten Moment lang herrschte das Schweigen über uns. Er ließ mir genug Zeit, um über meine Optionen nachzudenken. Nichtsdestotrotz fragte ich mich, wie ''er mir helfen würde. Würde er all meine Freunde, die mich verraten hatten umbringen? Oder würde er mir beibringen, wie ich selbst jemanden in den Tod befördere, der mich verletzte betrogen oder belogen hat? Letzlich würde ich beide Optione übers Herz bringen, noch war es meines Erachtens eine gute Idee um aus meiner andauernden Tristesse zu entfliehen. Dennoch… sprühte in mir ein Funken Hoffnung auf, endlich von jemandem verstanden zu werden und Hilfe zu bekommen. „Weder das eine, noch das andere werde ich dich lehren,“ begann Sleepless, während er mich einer erneuten Umarmung seinerseits aussetzte. Diesmal jedoch umschlangen seine Arme meinen Oberkörper etwas zu fest. Nahezu bekam ich das Gefühl meine Rippen würden unter seinem schweren, starken Druck zerbersten. „Ich werde dich lehren, wie man leidet.“ Vollendete er seine Erklärung und offenbarte zeitgleich sein wahres Gesicht. Seine Stimme hatte einen bitter-wütenden Ton angenommen, derweil er sein Lieblingsinstrument gen meine Halsschlagader hielt. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich helfe solchen mickrigen Würmern wie dir? Solchen Waschlappen, die rumheulen, weil sie keine Freunde haben? Oder gemobbt worden sind und dann selbst in der Welt umherwandern um zu töten? Dein Leid und das der anderen ist nichts. Nichts im Vergleich zu der Scheiße, die ich durchmachen musste… hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich darunter leide… habe dennoch ein super Heilmittel gefunden…“, seine Stimme hatte nun gänzlich einen wütenden Ton angenommen. Ein kehliges Lachen entfuhr ihm, als er den Druck an meinem Hals verstärkte. Warmes Blut lief in kleinen, gleichmäßigen Abständen im Rhytmus meines Herzschlages an mir hinab und tropfte leise auf den Boden. Hinzu mischten sich auch meine Tränen, zumindest die wenigen, die mir noch übrigblieben. „Warum tust du das? Ich dachte ich könnte dir vertrauen! Ich dachte du würdest mir helfen!“, schrie ich aus reiner getriebener Trauer heraus. „Aber das kannst du doch. Du kannst mir vertrauen, dass ich dich umbringen werde!“ Wieder lachte er, diesmal jedoch aus reinster Euphorie. Ich spürte geradezu, dass er sich an meinen verwirrt-ängstlichen Zustand ergötzte. Mit einem Ruck zog er meinen Kopf zu sich. Zwang mich somit ihm in seine Augen zu sehen. Die leuchtende Kraft seiner Sehorgane, hatte dennoch eine halbstarke Wirkung gegen meine von Tränen verschleierte Sicht. „Trotz allem möchte ich nicht so ''ganz ''herzlos sein. Wähle: Willst du einen schnellen, schmerzfreien Tod oder vergnügst du dich mit ''wahrem, quälendem Schmerz?“ Ein diabolisches Grinsen stall sich auf sein Antlitz. So wie er mir die Frage stellte, hatte es vielmehr den Anschein, als grübele er selbst über meinen perfekten Tod. Ich wusste, dass es ohnehin keinen Unterschied machte, was das kleinere Übel war. Aus mir unerklärlichen Gründen musste ich plötzlich lächeln, während ich meine Wahl traf. Keineswegs war ich über meine kalte Stimme geschockt, die meine zurückgekehrte Depression verriet: „Lass mich schnell sterben. Ich will keine Sekunde länger in dieser elenden Welt verweilen.“ Mit einem kurzen Nicken erklärte er sich mit meiner Entscheidung einverstanden. Scharfer Schmerz durchzog meine Nervenbahnen. Brannte sich in mein Gehirn ein. Noch nie hatte ich diese Pein so intensiv wahrgenommen, nicht einmal, als ich mich geritzt hatte. Doch beließ er es nicht bei einem Schnitt, immer wieder schnitt er synchron vor und zurück, um meine Kehle mit bestem Gewissen zu durchtrennen. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er meinen Mund zu, sorgte dafür, dass kein einziger Ton meine Kehle verließ, ganzgleich wie sehr ich auch schrie. Es war ein abgehackter Schrei. Begleitet von Blut und würgenden, hustenden Geräuschen. Irgendwann nach einer Zeit der unendlichen Pein ließ er von mir ab. Meine altbekannte Müdigkeit kehrte zurück, doch diesmal würde ich für die Ewigkeit in den Schlaf verfallen. Ein letztes Mal noch, schaute ich ihm in seine leuchtenden Augen, deren strahlender Ausdruck, ausgelöst durch den begangenem Mord mir auf ewig in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt wurde. ''Auf das du meinen Namen niemals mehr vergisst. ''Formte er vollends tonlos mit seinen Lippen, ehe die Dunkelheit eins mit dem Rest der Welt wurde… - Springe vom Fenstersims in den weichen, pulvrigen Schnee. An die Hauswand gelehnt wartet bereits meine Schwester. Selbst wenn sie lediglich ein Bildnis meiner Gedanken ist, sieht es so aus, als würde sie leibhaftig vor mir stehen. Wie in alten Zeiten. „Was hat das so lange gedauert?“, fragt sie, als hätte sie im Stillen dem Geschehen beigewohnt. „Wollte mal einen auf „Helfer“ machen und meinem Opfer falsche Hoffnungen machen“, erkläre ich und gehe meines Weges. Bei dem Gedanken, wie mir doch selbst niemand hilft oder je geholfen hat, überkommt mich eine ekelhafte Trauer. Hasse das. Kämpfe mit den Tränen. Spüre plötzlich eine warme Hand auf meiner rechten Schulter. Blicke in das Gesicht einer erwachsenen Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren „Sunny“, beginne ich mit gebrochener Stimme. Sie allein in meinem Kopf zu sehen tut weh. Wünsche mir doch so sehr sie wäre hier… bei mir. „Du bist nicht hilflos. Du hast uns. Auch wenn wir lediglich in deinen Erinnerungen existieren. Wir sind bei dir. Immer“, erläutert sie in gewohnter Monotonie. Liebe sie immer noch. Liebe alle meine Freunde: Einauge, mein treuster Gehilfe, Alice meine Schwester, Sunny meine Liebe… „Ihr seid das Instrument das ich führe, um die Todeslieder der Welt ertönen zu lassen…“, murmele ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und schreite fort. Weiß, dass die Welt sich nie ändern wird. Sie muss von diesem Dreck namens Menschheit befreit werden… und ich bin ihr Erlöser! Die Krankheit, die die Welt befällt!! Grinse beim Anblick meines nächsten Opfers. Ein alter, fetter Kerl, der ein kleines Mädchen bei der Hand führt… muss mir nicht ausmalen wohin. Dieses Mal werde ich meinem Opfer nicht die Wahl überlassen… Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 (Diskussion) 12:41, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit